Let It Be And Let It Be True
by Raven.Fire84
Summary: Hotch and Reid throw an engagement/Christmas party, their first party as a couple. Spencer has a surprise guest that he's invited, what will Hotch think? A follow up story to "A Slip of Truth" and set in my Always My Love universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Yes, yes. I'm still alive. While on one level, this is good news for ya'll (I hope) because that means I can still write, on the other it's bad because it also means that I'm a shameful, awful person who went on hiatus with no warning. I have no justification other than my laptop went all 'splody (exploded) and didn't give ME warning so that i could give you guys warning. So, in conclusion, it's all the laptop's fault. Blame the inanimate object! lol. But, as a token of my love and my shameless sucking up to all my lovelies, I'm giving you a little piece of fluffness.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if it were mine can you imagine how much more of Reid's skin we would see? And the level of slash would be absolutely ridiculous. It would be fun though *sighs dreamily***

**Rating: Ummmmm... F for fluffy (yes, I did just add my own rating system)...No, seriously M for slash pairings and probably yummy hints of sex or some such thing and author paranoia. **

Aaron Hotchner was excited in his own quiet way. This was going to be the first Christmas party that he and his lover threw since they had unofficially let their team know that they were together. He knew, however, that Spencer was beyond thrilled. The young doctor had begged for the last two years for a Christmas party for the team. Aaron had to say no, since the team didn't know about their romance. The party was supposed to be in honor of Rossi and Garcia's engagement, which had become official a month earlier. So, Spencer got his party and Hotch enjoyed the benefits of a happy Spencer Reid. Hotch couldn't help but stare at the insanity that his son and his boyfriend had created when they had dragged all the decorations out. He didn't recognize all of the decorations, so he assumed that Reid had either brought all of his own decorations from the apartment that they still kept up for appearances or he had gone out and bought a bunch of new ones. Hotch caught the mile-wide grins on both Jack's and Reid's faces and guessed that it had probably been both. Normally, Penelope Garcia would be here helping decorate (and the woman did love to decorate) but both of the agents had banned her from the house since the party was for her and her fiance. So they were stuck with Derek Morgan and his girlfriend Emily Prentiss. Which was just fantastic, seeing as both of them were pretty much Christmassed out.

"I think we should put up some mistletoe. Do you think we should put up mistletoe, Hotch?"

Spence looked up at the older agent

"I think that if you do that, we'll never get any use out of Derek and Emily."

He looked meaningfully at the couple who were currently snuggled to each other on the couch, feeding each other the snacks that Spencer had made for the decorating marathon.

"Good point"

Later on that night, after everyone had left and they had Jack tucked into bed. Aaron drew the man he loved to him and kissed him in his favorite spot, the dent between his collarbone and his neck. Spence's eyes swept down to meet his.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, because you know the collarbone and neck area are traditionally very erogenous zones and..."

Hotch grinned and cut off the lecture with a mind-numbing kiss. He could feel the slender man going lax in his arms and at the same time he could swear the man was heating up. Spencer's magic fingers danced their way down his chest and it was a long time before either of them spoke above a sigh or a long moan. After, when Reid's bronze head was snuggled on Hotch's chest, he asked again

"Before we got sidetracked, what was it for?"

Aaron smiled and entwined his fingers with Spencer's.

"Because sometimes I feel like I don't appreciate you enough. When I think of the light and the life that you've brought to me and to Jack, there's just nothing that I can do that can possibly show you how much I love you for it."

"That's not so. If anything, I don't deserve you two after all my mistakes from the past. But love isn't something that's earned. It just is. I learned that from Jack."

"Really? How so?"

"Because he could have made this so much harder and he didn't have to love me. My friend Ethan, you remember Ethan right?"

Hotch nodded assent thinking about the jazz musician Spencer had introduced him to when they took a quick weekend trip down to New Orleans

"Well, the guy that he's involved with has a daughter a little younger than Jack and she has just made his life miserable. She's made it very clear that she doesn't accept him or respect him. I've never had a minute of trouble from Jack. From the time we told him, he just...loved me."

The older agent smiled softly at the thought of the love that his son had for the man in his arms and vice versa

"Like father, like son."

Spencer rolled his eyes

"Oh, Aaron, before I get sidetracked again I want to tell you that I invited one more person that's not on the team."

Aaron narrowed his eyes at the slender doctor

"If you tell me Strauss, I don't care how much I love you, I will murder you and hide your body under the bed..."

Spencer swallowed a chuckle at the idea of the woman in question at their house for a social event

"God, no! I kind of invited Jack's principal as a kind of thank you for being so understanding when Jack got into that fight. I think that she has some of the same struggles we do and it would be nice for her to just be able to relax and be herself for one evening. I told her she could bring a friend too, if she wanted. She seemed very pleased and maybe a little bit excited."

Hotch just stared at him and he got all flustered

"It was presumptuous and I shouldn't have done it without talking to you. She was just so nice and she seemed discouraged and I just thought..."

Hotch covered his boyfriend's mouth with his hand and then moved to cup his cheek

"Beautiful boy, you have the sweetest heart of anyone I know. It's perfectly fine and I wish I had thought of it."

"I'm sure you would have if we hadn't had that case. Plus Dave and Penny..."

He trailed in a yawn

"No more talking for you, my heart. I love you."

"Mmm...love you too."

Aaron hooked an arm possessively around Spencer and drew him to his body. The young agent curled into him and was asleep almost instantly. Hotch kissed his lover's forehead gently and then fell asleep himself, thinking about what a wonderful Christmas it was turning out to be.

**A/N2- Though this can stand as a one-shot, I was thinking about expanding it and including the party as well. Let me know what you think when you review. Yes, I'm resorting to shameless blackmail. I just love reviews and they make my little muse soooo happy! All reviews are loved, even flames (maybe especially flames since they taste so yummy spread on toast points)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Special sparkly hugs to the Celt, topazflowerxox, omgnotagain, and especially riverofserenity for their reviews! They made my soul light up! This is the follow-up which has the party. **

**Disclaimer: Well, maybe for my birthday…okay so what if my birthday was back in April? I could still get it! Anywho, not mine…yet! **

**Rating: T for Garcia-innuendo and personal paranoia**

*Ding, ding, ding*

"Spence! Door! Damn tie!"

"I got it and I'll deal with your tie in a second. Leave it alone or you'll have it all wrinkled"

Aaron Hotchner muttered "Too late" under his breath as he came down their stairs. Spencer Reid opened the door to reveal the guests of honor, Penelope Garcia and David Rossi. Garcia spoke in her usual bright way

"I'm so sorry. We meant to be here an hour ago, but my Italian angel just looked so damn good in his suit that we got a little…tangled up in the tinsel."

David Rossi flushed a little

"Kitten!"

Garcia giggled as Spence rolled his eyes and went over to straighten Aaron's tie. When he was finished, he used it to pull Hotch to him and place a light kiss on his lips. Hotch made an "mmm" sound and ran his fingers through Reid's hair.

"Omg! Aren't they just so…sexy!"

"Penny! SHHH!"

With a laugh, Hotch broke away and shook Dave's hand and gave Garcia a hug. The doorbell rang again and Derek Morgan and his girlfriend Emily Prentiss blew through the door

"Wow, looks amazing, guys!"

Derek said as he took it all in. Spencer laughed and said

"Yeah, no thanks to you two."

Morgan and Prentiss had the grace to pretend to look abashed, but then Garcia flung herself at Morgan

"Oh, look at you, my chocolate god of Thunder! Don't you look pretty? And Emily, how do you stand living with him and not jumping him constantly?"

Prentiss smirked

"I do, though. As often as possible."

They all laughed at the look on Morgan's face as they gravitated to the living room. The team made themselves comfortable, with Rossi in the recliner and Garcia in his lap and Morgan and Prentiss snuggled on the loveseat together. The doorbell rang again. Both Hotch and Reid shared a look and moved to the door together. On the other side were Jack's principle, Ms. Maddox and a slightly younger woman trying to not draw attention to herself. Spencer smiled welcome and ushered them in

"Ms. Maddox, thank you so much for coming! This is Jack's father, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Aaron, this is Jack's principle, Ms. Maddox."

"It's lovely to meet you. I want to thank you, from both Spencer and myself, for how you handled Jack's problem."

"It was nothing. I wish I could have done more. And please, call me Ann. This is my friend, Leslie Marin."

The woman nodded at both of them shyly. They took the women into the living room and introduced them both around. Hotch thoughtfully sequestered Leslie away from Garcia, knowing that their dramatic tech would scare the quiet woman to death. He nodded at Reid who was speaking softly to Ann in a corner. Aaron wondered what his young lover was telling her so earnestly.

"Ann, I want you to know that none of the people here will judge you in any way. They are aware of how much Aaron and I love each other, even if we haven't officially come out because of our jobs and because Aaron is technically my boss. We wanted you and your friend to have one night with people who understand. A night where you two can relax and be yourselves. Tonight just let it be and let it be true to yourself."

Ann teared up

"I appreciate it more than I can tell you. Leslie was afraid to come. She doesn't do very well with new people, but she came because I wanted to so badly. And now I can tell her what you said and maybe she can relax and enjoy herself."

Reid smiled gently and let her go to her woman. He found Aaron staring into the fire. Spencer wound his arms around the older agent's waist and rested his head on Aaron's shoulder. The two of them looked out at their party. Morgan was teasing Rossi and absently playing with Emily's hair, as though he couldn't bear not to touch her. Garcia was sitting on the arm of Dave's chair and chattering away to Ann and Leslie. She had succeeded in making Leslie laugh and she rested her hand on Rossi's shoulder. His hand reached up and covered hers in a show of solidarity. Ann and Leslie had their hands linked and every once in awhile, Ann would gently touch Leslie's cheek and Leslie would nuzzle her hand.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it? All of our family and our new friends. It's the best Christmas yet."

Aaron looked down at the man he loved with his whole heart

"Yes, it is because you're here with me."

They leaned towards each other and just before their lips met, they whispered in unison

"I love you."

**A/N2- Wow, that turned out really fluffy. Yay, me! Lol. This is the end of this part of the story. But never fear! I will hopefully be bringing you the Rossi/Garcia wedding sometime in the relatively near future. If anyone has any ideas for that, please let me know in their reviews. And I hope that you guys loved this. As always, I made sure that the review button doesn't bite, so please let me know what you thought about this story.**


End file.
